The Administrative Core will serve all Projects and Cores of AADCRC U19 Center Program and will be directed by Dr. David Peden, P.I. for this U19 program. Biostatistical support and advice on data management will be provided through this core by Dr. Haibo Zhou, Director of the Biostatistics Core for the UNC Center for Environmental Medicine, Asthma & Lung Biology (of which Dr. Peden is the Director). Data management support will be provided by this core which is funded by NIH and EPA funds. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the day-to-day administration and program coordination and ongoing evaluation of the U19. The functions of the Administrative Core will include all administrative and financial aspects which will include the timely disbursal of funds, submission of reports, assembling and keeping track of program materials and reports, and scheduling meetings of all leaders of Cores and Projects of the U19. Dr. Peden, as Principal Investigator will participate in Steering Committee meetings and other AADCRC activities. The Administrative Core budget includes travel funds for the Principal Investigator to participate in annual Steering Committee meetings, and for the PI and Core and Project leaders to attend an annual two-day AADCRC scientific meeting to be held in conjunction with the Steering Committee meeting in Bethesda, Maryland. Coordination of clinical relevance of the projects will be overseen by Dr. Peden who will review and assist in development of all clinical research protocols with the IRB, GCRC and EPA. Data from animal studies will inform development of these protocols. Weekly protocol review meetings and lab meetings will be conducted by Dr. Peden and Dr. Ting, who will serve as the Co-Pi of the U19. Dr. Peden will also coordinate access to existing NIH funded Sample Acquisition, Analysis, and Repository Core Facility of the Center for Environmental Medicine, Asthma & Lung Biology (headed by Dr. Alexis). These existing cores will provide support for sample analysis of nucleotides in airway fluids and for soluble protein profiling by flow cytometry of airway and blood cells.